Death the Kid's Birthday
by 80breakingami08
Summary: Does Death the Kid have a birthday? Liz once asked him but he brushed it off. Does Lord Death know? The gang will find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Liz and Patty were watching TV at Maka's house. Kid was out doing some reading at the library and it was just Maka, Liz, Patty, Soul and Tsubaki. A commercial for a new party store that opened up in the area came on the TV.

Liz spoke up, "Hey…I just thought of something." Maka then replied curiously, "What _did_ you think of Liz?" "This commercial just made me realize…does Kid-kun have a birthday?"

They all sat wide-eyed in deep thought.

That's right, Death the Kid doesn't have a mom. All he is, is a fragment created from Lord Death's soul. So he wasn't exactly born…does that mean he has a birthday or not?

"Woa! I never even thought of that!" Tsubaki exclaimed dumbfounded. Patty was the next to speak. "How old do you think he is, sis?" "Well" said Liz, "I'm not sure…" "Did you ever ask him if he has a birthday?" asked Tsubaki innocently. "I asked him once but he said it was unnecessary information. We could ask Lord Death but I don't feel like visiting him right now." "Liz, you're so lazy!" Patty said while yawning and leaning towards her sister on the couch.

"Well, now I'm curious." Maka spoke up. "I'm gonna call him." She then walked into the bathroom, turned on the light and fogged up the mirror. "42-42-564" she said aloud while writing Lord Death's number.

Lord Death's face shows up.

"Maka!"He yells from inside the mirror. "Wassup wassup!" "Hey Lord Death, Liz and I were just talking…and were wondering if Kid has a birthday. Like, at least the day you created him?"

"Hmmmm…..ah yes that'd be tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW?"

"UH huh, I gotta go now, ehehehe BYE-A!"

Shocked, Maka walked back into the living room. "So…?" Liz asked from the couch.

"It's tomorrow." replied Maka. "TOMORROW?" everyone yelled in unison.

"Uh huh" said Maka.

"Well…damn….that's not cool." Said Soul as he stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

KID'S BIRTHDAY CHAPTER 2!

(Author's note: Thanks for all the support and kind reviews! ^.^ This is my first fanfiction so I really appreciate it!)

"GUYS WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" Liz yelled.

"Like what?" Soul said smoothly. "PARTY!" Patty screamed while waving her hands. "Obviously, sis. That's a given. Here I have an idea…TSUBAKI!" "Yes?" "YOU'RE STAYING THE NIGHT WITH US AT THE MANSION. I'LL DISTRACT KID WHILE YOU AND PATTY DECORATE. MAKA AND SOUL, YOU TWO WILL PROVIDE THE FOOD AND CAKE, GOT IT?" "Sure thing!" they both answered at once.

"Sis, you're getting excited aren't you!" Patty giggled. "No, I-I'm not" Liz said protectively. "Well…sort of. He's probably never had a party before and to think we didn't know about his birthday all these years…" "Liz, don't worry we're going to make this a great day for Kid!" Tsubaki encouraged. "Thanks guys!" she replied happily.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were at the mansion decorating and Liz was making glances at the clock every 2 minutes.

"When will he come home…" thought Liz. "I wonder when Kid will come home sis!" said Patty as she taped up a streamer that Tsubaki was holding up. Liz nervously looked at Patty. When Patty wasn't oblivious, and well, not-so-smart, it scared Liz to think she could read her thoughts so easily sometimes.

"I honestly have no idea…he either spends 8 minutes in there or a whole day in the library, just reading and researching anything of interest to him…" Liz mumbled.

"Liz, you don't have to be so paranoid. Would you rather I distract him when he comes home?" Tsubaki asked sweetly while stepping down the ladder she was on.

"No, no it's fine." Liz assured. "Oh, I think you should move the streamer-"

"About 3.25 cm to the left, if I'm not mistaken."

Liz was cut off by a familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Oh. Hi there Kid!" Cheered Patty. "Welcome home" said Tsubaki while staring at Liz who was standing there, absolutely frozen.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**(Authors note: TWO CHAPTER UPLOADS IN ONE DAY? Well, what can I say, I just feel like writing XD. I'll probably finish the story soon too since I really don't think it'll be more than 5 chapters. Also, the original story I came up with is actually quite a bit different from this one, so when this story is finished, would you guys like me to add the mini alternate version just for fun? Also, thanks for reading! )**

Liz didn't dare move a muscle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe she misheard. Liz started thinking to herself. 'Yes of course, there's no way Kid was home. She didn't even hear or see the front door open. It was all her imagination…'

She opened her eyes and saw Kid, now in front of her, helping Tsubaki hang the decoration. Her mouth dropped open.

"Yes I think that's better..." he said quietly to himself, just loud enough for the others to hear. He glanced over and looked at Liz casually, "Hey Liz, what's up? Everything okay?"

"Uh...uh…uh…H-hey Kid." She replied still in her frozen position. "I didn't know you were home yet." She slowly started to stand more properly.

"Oh, I actually got home about 45 minutes before you three did. I was just in my room until now."

"No way…" Liz said, barely able to process what was going on.

"So, you guys are throwing a party? What's it for?" The three girls looked at each other with blank faces.

"Well actually…" Tsubaki started.

*MEANWHILE AT MAKA AND SOUL'S HOUSE*

"Maka, I don't think that's how you make a cake…" "SHUT UP SOUL, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Maka yelled. "Geez, to make a whole meal and cake for tomorrow…." Maka said while mixing ingredients in the large bowl she was holding.

She couldn't object, even if it was all last minute. It was for a friend, and she knew it would also make Liz happy. "I wonder if Liz has feelings towards kid…" she thought.

"MAKA, I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, THE VANILLA CAKE RECIPE DID NOT CALL FOR PRUNES!" "GEEZ SOUL, I KNOW THAT! I JUST THOUGHT IT'D MAKE THE CAKE A BIT HEALTHIER IS ALL!" Soul grabbed the bowl out of her hand and threw it out the window. "SOUL!" She whined running towards the window. "Can we just buy a cake Maka? And order in the dinner too?" "SOULLLLLLLL! NOW I HAVE TO START OVER!" she yelled while walking towards him, still holding the whisk from before. "Maka, seriously, it'd be way easier to order it all." Maka pouted.

"Fine. We can order the food. _But_, I personally want to make the cake!" Soul thought about it. "At least it's better than eating ONLY _all_ of your cooking…" He replied all cheeky. Maka glared at him but brushed it off with a small smile.

A couple hours later (note: this is still before kid showed up at the mansion) they finished making the cake.

Maka held up the frosting tube with her right hand. "So should I write, 'Happy Birthday Kid?'"

"It'd be nice to include his age…" replied Soul. She glanced down at her shirt. "Ah, hold on, I'm going to go change. I got some frosting on my top." Maka said while walking away and wiping her hands on a towel. Soul talked to himself… "Maka forgot to ask Lord Death about Kid's age…hopefully he's not busy…"

Soul then wandered into the bathroom and called him up. Just like before, Lord Death's face showed up. He didn't notice Soul at first, in fact it seemed like he was staring at a TV from far away, but when he did, he burst out into energy. "Ah Soul! I was just in the middle of something…what brings you calling me again today, hmmm?" he asked in his usual goofy voice. "Hey Lord Death. Well, the gang is throwing a birthday party for Kid tomorrow. Maka and I are almost done decorating his cake."

Lord Death was silent. "I was just wondering how old Kid was turning so that, you know, we could write 'Happy something Birthday Kid!' on it with frosting." Lord Death stared at Soul and Soul stared back at Lord Death waiting for a response. "Lord Death?" Nothing. "So uh… are you going to tell me or not?"

Lord Death, in all seriousness finally replied back. "I dunno."

"You…don't know. HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW OLD YOUR SON IS TURNING ON HIS BIRTHDAY TOMORROW?"

At this point Maka walked in to see what was going on. "Whatchy'a talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Did I say Kid's birthday was tomorrow? Ah, I was just kidding with you!" Lord Death said while laughing. Soul and Maka made sour faces because of the pun.

"It was so long ago I created Kid, I don't remember the year, day or anything. It just sort of happened!" He said in with a giggly tone.

There was the faint sound of people talking in the background where Lord Death was. Lord Death turned away from the stunned Maka and Soul and talked quietly to the people behind him. "….the commercials over?...okay one moment…. I was just talking to some students…" They could just barely hear Lord Death talk. He turned back at them. "O-KAY! Bye children! I have to get back to some important business now, so SEE-YA!" And he disappeared.

"Well how do you like that…?" Soul said, partly agitated, partly shocked.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Chapter

*Back at the mansion*

"My dad said tomorrow was my birthday?" Kid asked wide eyed.  
>"Yeah..." Liz replied slowly.<p>

Kid's mouth twitched. His eye twitched. He formed a smirk...and burst out laughing. So hard he was tearing up. Liz couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard, or remember a time he even laughed. He only usually smiled, especially if it was caused by perfect symmetry. And of course Patty burst into laughter as well.

Kid then fell to the floor, grasping his stomach. The phone then rang and Patty went to go answer it. Tsubaki and Liz stared at Kid who was just barely starting to calm down. "Hey, Patty." It was Maka on the other end of the phone. "We just found out Kid's birthday isn't actually tomorrow." Patty laughed out the words "Yeah we know. He just told us." "Lord Death told you?" "No, kid" Patty hung up. She walked back to the group.

"Now that's funny." Kid said while wiping away tears. "So that's why you were so uneasy Liz? You wanted to hide the fact you all were throwing me a surprise party?"  
>"We just wanted to do something nice for you..." Liz replied annoyed. "Thank you Liz..." He smiled softly and touched her arm gently. "But…I don't have a birthday. I'm a grim reaper, not a normal human being." "But it's not fair that everyone has a birthday besides you." She argued.<p>

"We can just pretend Kid's birthday is tomorrow!" Yelled Patty happily. "Hey!" Liz yelled out at once. "We could do that! Kid how about we make you up a birthday?" "Um...alright." He replied. He wasn't sure if he wanted a birthday but to think his friends went through so much trouble... "But only on one condition." He said aloud. "Sure. What condition would that be?" Liz asked. "I choose the day" "Of course, it's only fair." Tsubaki chimed in after being quiet for so long. "Oh god, here it comes..." said Liz knowing what to expect. "Make my birthday on the eighth month, eighth day, at exactly 8:08pm." They all laughed.  
>"Agreed!" Liz said smiling.<p>

And so ever since, Death the Kid's birthday has been celebrated on August 8th at 8:08pm. It may not be his actual birthday, but it does suit him. (Wonder why XD)

Well thanks everyone for reading! I got great feedback too which was amazing! I was going to put in the alternate ending right below but then I remembered I actually ended up incorporating it into this story XD I'm so forgetful. Oh, and as for Maka and Soul...let's just say they never ended up making Kid a cake… especially not a prune cake lol)


End file.
